Will's in love with who!
by Glykera
Summary: Will finds out something about Leo. Will he tell Grace? What is with those feelings he's been having? Grace needs someone by her side, who will it be?WillGrace pairing. Rating may go up later on, not sure yet. Incomplete. *ON HIATUS*
1. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters of will & grace**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise.

* * *

"How could you have done this to her?"exclaimed Will.

The scene replayed in his mind over and over, coming over to Grace's apartment, he stepped in and found Leo in the arms of this blonde woman. They were kissing.

Leo quickly pulled away, " Listen; Will, I can explain" "It's not as bad as you think"

"Not as bad as I think! You're married to my best friend, to the person who I care most about in the whole world, and here I come and find you cheating on her"

Leo looked down, he knew how much Grace meant to Will and backwards, he never really fully understood their strange relationship, yet he never complained,because of his love for Grace. But these past couple of weeks he had begun to realize that deep down no matter what he did, he didn't occupy a place in Grace's heart as big as Will. And he was her husband. He knew that if it came to choosing he wouldn't win, not agaisnt Will, he was her first and only real love. They would have been together if only for that tiny matter of him being gay and all.If Will was straight, Leo knew Grace wouldn't even turn to look back at him. He had given up everything for her, his career, his motivation in life, the thought of helping people; Doctor's without Borders... All for Grace,yet she couldn't even spend more time with him than the time she spends with Will. 'I always thought that marriage was based on give and take, of course I don't blame her, I could never blame her...never...' thought Leo.

"I think I better go now, Bye" said Jane(the blonde woman)as she quickly exited the apartment, breakin' Leo's line of thought and with Will's strong gaze behind her as she left.

The two men stood there staring at each other, both shocked and speechless, at the events that had followed a few minutes earlier.

"Do-does she - k know about this, I I mean does she even suspect, has she asked you anything about this?" asked Will. "Of course not, you know Gracie, even if she did suspect she wouldn't actually ask upfront about it, first she would try to like find out for herself than actually come and ask you, and we have proof of that don't we now,ha ha-"said Leo with a sense of humor.

"DON'T." "What?"asked Leo "Ever again call her like that"said Will. "Call her like what?"asked Leo confused.

"Gracie, never call her Gracie, you don't deserve to call her that way ever again, only people that actually care about her are allowed to call her by that name, and you no longer are on that list, I knew it from the start you weren't good enough for her, you were never good enough, and you never will" said Will trying to hold on to his anger.

"Now wait just a minute, I care about Grace whether you believe me or not"explained Leo. "Oh Really, oh well that sure is a nice way of showing it, by cheating on her with a blonde bimbo"yelled Will.

"Will, you just don't understand, it's complicated, okay."whispered Leo "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" yelled Will.

"Will, sweetie what are you doing here, I was just over at your apartment looking for you, and I couldn't find you, finally I gave up , and came home, last place I expected to see you in" said Grace as she entered her apartment. She walked over to Leo and kissed him lightly on the lips." Hi, baby how was your day, anything new?"asked Grace.

* * *

A/N: Please review tell me if you liked it, remember I need at leat a couple of reviews so I can put up my next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can and depends also on the reviews.


	2. Will's mistery love

_Will & Grace :Disclaimer: I do not own any Will & Grace characters._

_This is my first fanfic, so please review and thanks to the ones that have so far._

Chapter 2: Will's mistery love...

Previously: "Now wait just a minute, I care about Grace whether you believe me or not"explained Leo. "Oh Really, oh well that sure is a nice way of showing it, by cheating on her with a blonde bimbo"yelled Will.

"Will, you just don't understand, it's complicated, okay."whispered Leo "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" yelled Will.

"Will, sweetie what are you doing here, I was just over at your apartment looking for you, and I couldn't find you, finally I gave up , and came home, last place I expected to see you in" said Grace as she entered her apartment. She walked over to Leo and kissed him lightly on the lips." Hi, baby how was your day, anything new?"asked Grace.

"Oh, nothing,really just, um, uh watched some tv, you know ever since we got the Deluxe Package from Cable, I just can't seem to stay away from it" said Leo.

"Oh, really, anything good?"asked Grace.

"Just this awesome baseball game,start of the new season, you see there was this great move when the pitcher came and-"

"Uh, honey, just asking, you know being nice, you know I don't really care about basket ball" Grace interrupted. "It's baseball"Leo corrected her.

"Ooohh, that's so sweet, yeah that's it golf, whatever." said Grace in a girly tone.

She went up to Will and gave him a great big hug. Leo just watched speechless. Will didn't even know what to do: 'It's like this was just some kind of sick movie, it was unbelievable, how could he just straight up lie to her in her face, so this was what her life was like she came home from work, asked what her husband had done all day while he was cheating on her, to have him tell her he had been watching a baseball game!' Will thought.

"Hey, earth to gay land, we need you back here, ha ha ha " laughed Grace. "Listen, I got to go, I'll see you some other time, Grace, ok?" said Will in a rather serious tone which even surprised himself, for a second there he actually sounded straight, ha, what a joke,thought Will. As Will headed to the door, Grace said: "Ok, then, well I'll see you later if you're in such a hurry,bye" "Uh,yeah later Will" said Leo.

Will didn't even turn back as he said, "Go to hell,Leo" and with that he slammed the door and left towards his apartment.

Meanwhile at Leo's Apartment...

Grace look at Leo surprised. "Now what was that about?" asked Grace. "Who knows, you know Will, always have to be dramatic for something, aren't gay guys supposed to be dramatic?said Leo. "First of all that is such a stereotype thing to say Leo, and second you are right I do know Will, I've known him for almost my whole 23 years of age and-" "Grace you're not 23, I thought you were thirty-" interrumpted Leo, but he was cut short. "Shut up Leo, don't go interrupting me when I'm talking" said Grace hurriedly. "As I was saying that ws not a nothing, that was a something, and you're going to tell me why Will was so angry at you"said Grace firmly.

Leo looked flustered, he didn't know what to do, he never thought of this happening to him, he never wanted to hurt Grace, he cared for her so much, but he had simply given up, there was just no way he could compete with Will, hell the guy wasnt even straight, and he was losing, this wasn't a fair fight.

"Leo,Leo!" yelled Grace. "Are you even listening?"

" Look Grace I don't really feel good right now, okay, we'll talk later, but maybe Will is just stressed out from work or something like that, no big deal,

look I'm gonna go to bed, okay baby?" and with that he left her standing there in the middle of the living room speechless, and just went to bed.

At Will's Apartment...

'God, what did I get myself into? What am I even thinking, this is not my fault, I'm not the one cheating on Grace, hell if she was my wife I would never cheat on her, I would just hold her in my arms forever and never let go, huh, what am I even thinking, Grace is my best friend only, and wait why am I even saying this, Im GAY, and I'm not changing, It's just that when I see her I sort of forget about being gay, the only thing I can think about is her face, and how stupid I was to ever let her go when I had the chance-'thought Will.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, It's the only, the best, the cutest and most popular Jack McFarland, the famous musician,actor,nurse,magician and something else but it doesn't really matter ,hah phych everything about me matters" Said Jack as he entered Will's apartment.

He found him sittng in his lounge chair in front of the tv eating vanilla ice cream and just sort of staring into nothingness.

"Ugh, Will, vanilla! you're so dull,unlike me, hello, Will, yoo hoo, anybody there- wait I know that "look", since I haven't seen it only like once or twice on you, or maybe never I dunno"exclaimed Jack.

"Jack, please what are you talking about now, you always making things up, and what look I don't have no "look" on, I'm just watching tv."said Will

"Well, Will let me explain, when you get that I'm dumber than usual look on your face and stare off into space, it means you're thinking about someone, and that certain someone is someone you are currently in love with"explained Jack.

"What!" screamed Will. "God, Will must I explain everything to you, you know sometimes I wonder what you would do without me, you see love is when-"

"Jack, shut up I know what love is you idiot, I meant that I don't get a look when I'm in love"explained Will.

"Yes you do, and right now you do, and you won't make me believe otherwise, so Will, whose you're mistery love and what's the name of this lucky guy you were thinking about?"asked Jack.

A/N: Please review tell me if you liked it, remember I need at leat a couple of reviews so I can put up my next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Thinking of Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Will & Grace.**

* * *

Previously:

"Well, Will let me explain, when you get that I'm dumber than usual look on your face and stare off into space, it means you're thinking about someone, and that certain someone is someone you are currently in love with"explained Jack.

"What!" screamed Will. "God, Will must I explain everything to you, you know sometimes I wonder what you would do without me, you see love is when-"

"Jack, shut up I know what love is you idiot, I meant that I don't get a look when I'm in love"explained Will.

"Yes you do, and right now you do, and you won't make me believe otherwise, so Will, whose you're mistery love and what's the name of this lucky guy you were thinking about?"asked Jack.

* * *

Chapter 3:Thinking of Her

"Jack are you clinically insane or are you really that stupid?"said Will. "Oh, come on Will, please won't you just tell me who you were thinking about, you know you are only slowing down the inevitable, cause sooner or later,you know I'll find out, I always find out",explained Jack. " Jack, you have officially been watching too many movies lately".

"Oh, whatever, I don't have time for this, I happen to be getting ready for a very hot date right now" Said Jack, as he left for Will's room, searching for something.

"Then if I may ask Jack, what are you doing here asking me stupid questions, and- Jack what are you doing in my room, get out of there, I have some very important papers from work there, that I don't want you messing up"

Then out comes Jack with a black polo shirt and jacket, under his arms. " Well, to answer one of your questions, I needed to get some shopping done, for my date tonight, and I decided I needed some new clothes" answered Jack.

"So you take my clothes, what do you think this is Jack, a shopping mall?"asked Will.

"Well, it was the closest one I could find, without wasting my money on a cab, or being late for my hot date, speaking of money Karen owes me my allowance, can you lend me some money for tonight?"asked Jack

"First Jack, this is not a shopping mall, number two those are my clothes, and three I thought you told me Karen paid you yesterday."asked a confused Will.

"Well, I had some unexpected expenses that I had to take care of right away, which consumed all my money, leaving me with not so much right now."said Jack

"Consumed, expenses, Jack have you been reading some books?" said Will sarcastically.

"Ha ha Will, very funny, if you don't remember I went to college I'm smart, I graduated, plus those stupid books, got mixed in, when I when to buy the Sports Edition Magazine" said Jack rapidly. "So, are you gonna lend me some money or not?

"Fine" sighed Will, as he handed Jack some money he had in his wallet. "Let's see, I have a 20 and a 50, here's 20 Jack-" "Thanks, Bye" said Jack as he took the 50 dollar bill and hurried out of Will's apartment.

"okay,bye,... HEY! Jack, damn he took my $50 dollar bill"exclaimed Will.

He took his place back on his couch and thought to himself: 'I'm never getting that money back or the clothes for that matter, that Jack always being crazy, as if I got a look, if that was true that would have meant I was in love with Grace, since she was the only one I wa thinking about, hell she's the one I always think about, day and night, I just can't seem to be able to get her out of my mind, It's like I see her face everywhere, and I thought it was going to change completly when she got married, seeing as I wouldn't be living with her anymore. Married... suddenly that word had become loaded with mixed up emotions, he still couldn't believe it, Leo...he had actually cheated on Gracie, his Gracie'

The events played over and over again in his mind:

Coming over to Grace's apartment, he stepped in and found Leo in the arms of this blonde woman. They were kissing.

Leo quickly pulled away, " Listen; Will, I can explain" ..."It's not as bad as you think"... "I care about Grace whether you believe me or not"explained Leo

"Bullshit" scremed Will as he jumped up to his feet, and walked over to the kitchen to have a drink, maybe that would cool him off.

'Leo, doesn't care for her, he's just playing with her heart, and I can't have that, he can not do that to Grace, he won't keep playing with her, as if she was his toy, I'm gonna confront him tomorrow, and make him tell her the thruth, and if he won't tell her then, I'm going to have to tell her everything myself' thought Will to himself.

"Even if I risk losing her myself" Will said softly to himself.

* * *

A/N: Please review tell me if you liked it, remember I need at leat a couple of reviews so I can put up my next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Lunch Alone?

_Will & Grace Disclaimer: _**: I do not own Will and Grace... (so sad :))**

Previously:

'I'm gonna confront him tomorrow, and make him tell her the thruth, and if he won't tell her then, I'm going to have to tell her everything myself' thought Will to himself.

"Even if I risk losing her myself" Will said softly to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Lunch Alone?**

The next day as Will was in his office working on yet another case of Mr.Walker. His secretary opened the door slightly and said:

"The Boss wants me to offer if you would like some coffee?" said the secretary tiredly. Will looked up at her and said:

"Oh, okay, thanks, yes I would really like some coffee, you see I didn't really get a chance to take some this morning, since my friend Jack came over and practically took it from my hand, and if you would be so kind make it with only one sugar, I'm on a diet, wanna look good." The secretary just rolled her eyes at everything he said and finally said:

"I have my own problems, don't need to listen about yours, and you can go get the coffee yourself, all the boss told me to do was offer, he didn't actually tell me I had to bring it to you, I ain't paid enough for that, yeah right, first secretary, now maid , yeah, sure... umph,..." she kept on rambling to herself as she closed the door to Will's office.

"Oookaayy..." said Will to himself, as he watched the women exit his office, but even then his thoughts only went back to one thing, the papersin his hands went flying all over as he got startled by the phone ringing, he pushed his thoughts to the very back of his mind while he picked up the phone, only to have them resurface again as he heard that voice on the other end of the line.

"Heeyyy, sweetie what you up to?" asked Grace.

"Oh, just here in the office, you know being a lawyer" answered Will. 'God, I better watch what I say, something might slip up, and I can't tell anything yet, at least not until I go talk to Leo.'thought Will.

"Oh, well, since you're not busy, how about having lunch with me?"asked Grace

"Oh, I don't know"

"Oh, please,please, I don't want to have lunch alone"

"What about Karen, didn't she come to work today?" asked Will, trying to get out of going out to lunch, even though he woud jump at any chance to be near Grace.

"Karen left for lunch at 9:15 am this morning, said she was already late for lunch and a glass of wine" said Grace. "So, are you coming, when shall I be expecting you?"

"Actually, I just remembered I have to work on this very important case that's been driving me nuts, and I won't be able to make it, maybe tomorrow, okay? Bye" with that he hung up the phone, leaving a very unhappy and confused Grace on the other line.

Back at Grace Adler's Design:

"Well, that was weird" muttered Grace. She looked around at her assistant's desk. 'God, what a mess, I should hire an assistant for Karen, that way she would end up doing Karen's work, and I would finally have someone to help me around here' thought Grace. 'I wondered what was bugging Will so much, he's been acting so weird around me lately, I've hardly seen him, since that day at my apartment, and even that was weird, he left so suddenly, hell even Leo was acting weird that night, he just kept brushing me off, I don't know what was wrong with him'

At that moment Karen walked in with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. She looked at Grace with a confused face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Karen.

"Oh, it's just Will, he's being acting weird lately and I-" said Grace as she was interrupted by Karen.

"No, honey, I'm not talking about your gay husband, I'm talking about that pink blouse, honey, pink with baby blue capri's, where do you think you're going to, a baby shower?"

"Karen, first, my husband's name is Leo, Will is just my best friend"

"Sure, honey, you say that, I say martini, anyway, I'm tired, I just came back from lunch running, since you don't give enough time for lunch" said Karen.

"Karen, you left at 9:00 this morning and came back at 11:15, I think that's plenty of time"

"Oh my god, 11:15 already, god I'm already late for dinner, if Stan doesn't get his hourly dose of food to keep him busy, he'll start asking for something else, and I just can't do that, no way, so I have to make sure that Rosario keeps feeding him, but it's okay honey, I'll leave you to your doodles, I know how much you love that stuff, god knows why, all you do all day is sit there and start drawing and making phone calls, you should come one day and start working that's what you should do, anyway see you, tomorrow, honey, say hi to your husband Wilma for me okay" with that she took her coat and left.

Grace just looked after her, too dumbfounded for words.

"Geez, someone's alcohol level's too high, I think it finally affected her brain" mumbled Grace to herself.She went on to making the last touches on the new living room design she was making for some new customers,so she could then go to lunch, 'who knows?' she thought, ' I might even run home and surprise Leo for lunch' as she thought of this she smiled to herself.

--------I know it was kind of short, but the next chapter is going to be a little more interesting.

A/N: Please review tell me if you liked it, remember I need at leat a couple of reviews so I can put up my next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can and depends also on the reviews.

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
